As computing devices, such as laptops, tablets, and smartphones, become increasingly sophisticated, new and interesting approaches have arisen for enabling a computing device to convey information to a user and vice versa. For instance, a graphical user interface (GUI) incorporating windows, icons, and menus can be an advancement over a command-line interface by simplifying how a user operates an underlying software application. A user can cause the underlying application to perform a desired function without having to memorize a command or its syntax and manually typing in the command. As another example, a touch-based interface can be an improvement over an interface that relies on a directional keypad (e.g., up, down, left, right) by giving users a more immediate and precise way of selecting a UI element. Further, a touch-based interface may provide a more intuitive manner of operating a computing device by enabling users to directly manipulate UI elements. As devices become more powerful and new techniques are developed for users to interact with computing devices, UIs can be further improved upon to provide a more compelling and user-friendly computing experience.